Howdy Partner
by Dean's Racy Ally
Summary: High School AU. Dean Winchester is having the best senior year. He's captain of the baseball team, dating the girl of his dreams, and is months away from graduating. But things begin to change when he is paired with Castiel Novak for a very interesting school project. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1: Congratulations

**A/N: **So yeah I know I should be working on my other fic and I am but I had this idea and had to get it down before I lost it. Enjoy!

**Warnings:** Language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural. If I did I would make Destiel canon in season 8.

* * *

Chapter 1: Congratulations!

The clouds gathered causing the sunny afternoon sky to turn a dismal grey. Students ran inside with their backpacks over their head as their only protection from the pelting rain. All except for one student who was smart enough to bring his bright blue umbrella. This particular parasol belonged to Castiel Novak. Once inside, he stowed it away in his locker and went off to his least favorite class…Home Economics. It wasn't the subject matter that bothered him. In fact it was his top choice for an elective. No it was because he had to sit next to Dean Winchester, the most arrogant, bigoted, and loudmouth kid at Opalus Silvia Academy.

Dean, on the other hand, loathed everything about Home Economics. The only reason he got stuck in that class was because his guidance counselor made a mistake in his schedule. By the time he got an appointment to change it, all the good electives were full. Well at least there were hot girls in this class. However one of those hot girls was Lisa Braeden, his long-term girlfriend, so he couldn't flirt with the rest of them. Then there was that guy who sat next to him. That kid with the weird name, Casteel, or something like that. Dean didn't know much about him except for the rumors he's heard. Most of them were about how he came from a very religious family and that he could possibly like men. Figures, any guy would have to be gay to willingly join this class.

"Alright kids settle down. Lunch is over and now it's time to get back to work," the teacher, Ms. Morgan, announced. Once everyone quieted down she continued. "Okay class. Today I have a special project for you all to work on. It will last all of last term. You will have a pretend marriage and you will get the chance to plan your own wedding and perform it in front of the class. Also you will stay in a dorm with your spouse as well as another couple. Some of you will also be assigned jobs in the school and use that as your budget for food, rent and other bills which I will create for you. At the end of each week you will discuss how your marriage is progressing with the class like a group therapy session."

The girls squealed in excitement at the thought while the guys rolled their eyes and groaned.

"Now I will pick your names out of these two hats. Girls are first and then the boys. Lisa you'll be paired with…"

Dean hoped it wasn't his name she would call out. He did love Lisa a lot. She was great but lately he's been having this strange feeling that he should be with someone else. Yeah right that's just crazy. Who was better than the most popular and hottest girl in school?

"Michael."

Dean tensed immediately. Just because he didn't want to be partners with Lisa it doesn't mean her ex-boyfriend got to be. He watched as Michael winked at her and Lisa rolled her eyes in response.

The names continued to be called until they were down to the final two.

Ms. Morgan began to blush in embarrassment. "Oh no I believe there are no more girls. Dean…I'm afraid you'll have to be partners with…Castiel."

"WHAT!" "Ms. Morgan you cannot be serious!" Dean and Castiel shouted at the same time while the students laughed.

"I'm sorry boys but this project will make or break your last term. Unless you want to fail I suggest you two work together," Ms. Morgan replied gently feeling sorry for the both of them.

Dean couldn't afford to fail this class. He wasn't exactly diligent with his school work. But being married…to a guy?! Even if it was pretend that's just weird. Plus the fact that it's Castiel was even worse. The guy most definitely swung that way. What if he made a move on him or something?

Castiel was thinking about how detrimental this would be to his grade. If he did badly on this project it would bring his final grade down an entire letter. Which wouldn't seem like a big deal but Castiel Novak did not get Bs. Well except for that one time in Wood Shop freshmen year. He wasn't exactly a DIY kind of guy. The only reason he even passed was because his teacher thought he built a birdhouse when it supposed to be something completely different. But being married…to Dean?! He'd rather be dipped in acid.

Dean and Castiel sighed and turned to each other saying "Fine but I get to be the husband."

This was going to be a long three months.

* * *

After they finally decided that Dean would be the husband the bell rang, signaling the end of class and the day. Dean got up without even saying goodbye and ran to practice. Once in the boys' locker room he took off his uniform and slipped into a t-shirt, baseball pants, and cleats along with his cap. Half-way through the assigned drills he noticed a figure in the bleachers. It turned out to be Castiel and he appeared to be doing some homework. Was the dude stalking him or something? Talk about creepy.

"Hey Winchester quit dilly-dallying and focus!" Coach Singer yelled.

Dean looked away from Castiel in just enough time to catch a ball that would have hit his face. That was the last out and now he was up to bat. He got into position, the bat firmly in his hand, and his eye never leaving the ball.

Michael, the catcher, smirked as he thought up of a fun way to mess with Dean. "Hey Winchester I see your boyfriend decided to come see you practice."

"Shut up Johnson he's not my boyfriend," Dean mumbled feeling annoyed. The ball was thrown.

"Strike one!" called the umpire.

"You know you should keep your eye on the ball instead of eye-fucking your new man candy," Michael quipped.

"I said shut up!" Dean yelled now getting angry. The pitcher threw the ball over the plate.

"Strike two!"

Dean banged his bat on the plate to get rid of some of his frustration. He tried to ignore Michael's words and it worked until…

"Think about it like this Winchester if Lisa breaks up with you for me you can become her gay best friend!"

Pure unadulterated rage swept through Dean causing him to lose his concentration and swing at the wrong time.

"Strike three! You're out!"

Dean muttered a string of curses under his breath as he made his way to the bench. He has never gotten out during practice before. Even Coach Singer was surprised by the turn of events and decided to have a talk with him on the sidelines.

"Hey you okay son?" he asked with genuine concern.

Dean sighed "Yeah I'm fine coach just having an off-day."

"Look Dean I know things haven't been easy for you but if you ever need to talk I'm here," Bobby said now as his godfather rather than his baseball coach.

"Thanks Bobby but I'm fine. Do you mind if I cut practice a little early? I need to go check on how Sam's doing."

"Sure go ahead," Bobby replied in defeat. Ever since John died of alcohol poisoning over February vacation Dean has been different. He mostly just hung out with Sam and didn't even go out with that girlfriend of his as much. Though, to be honest, he never thought Lisa was the one for his godson. She was nice but something was missing between them. Bobby knew he should be paying attention to the drills but he couldn't stop worrying about the boy.

* * *

Castiel noticed Dean leaving the field and hastily started to go after him. He needed to set a time to start planning the wedding. Man did that sound weird. Nevertheless they only had six days to do it and there's no way he can do it alone. It was _their_ wedding after all and he had no idea what Dean liked or was interested in.

"Hey Dean wait up!" he called.

Dean turned around with his fists clenched "Dude what the hell is wrong with you! You can't just show up at my practice! It's bad enough we have to do this project together. I don't need people thinking something's going on between us. Unlike you I'm not a fag."

Castiel's eyes hardened "Listen the only reason I sat in the bleachers waiting is because I knew I would find you here and I didn't know when practice ended. I wanted to talk with you on when we should start working together on our project. Oh and you should stop getting information from gossip mongers who know nothing about me."

"Oh. Well can't you just do it yourself?" Dean asked meekly. Right now he was kind of afraid of the pissed-off look Castiel was giving him. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Castiel rolled his eyes "You don't think that I thought about that? Ms. Morgan would know I did all the work. Besides it's our wedding so you should be included in at least some of the decision making."

"Well I'm free tomorrow after school," Dean offered.

Castiel thought it over "Okay that'll work. I'll be at your dorm at 3. What's your room number?"

Dean bit his lip "Um can we do it at your place? There are a lot of my teammates on my floor and if they saw you coming into my dorm room they'd have a field day."

"Okay I understand," Castiel answered. He wrote down his room number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Remember 3 o'clock. Don't be late."

"Alright see you then," Dean said quickly before running off to the building where the freshmen were held.

"Yes see you then," Castiel replied to the spot where Dean used to be. That boy really needed to learn to be more courteous.

* * *

Sam just set down his homework as his brother entered the room. "Geez Dean ever heard of this thing called knocking?"

"Come on Sammy. It's not like you have a girl in here or anything," Dean rolled off jokingly.

"One it's Sam and two I so could've!"

Dean chuckled and ruffled his little brother "Really where is she then? Hiding in the closet? Do you have to blow her up?"

"Shut up jerk!"

"Bitch."

The two started laughing and once that died down Sam turned to Dean with one of his famous 'I'm-here-for-you' looks. "Dean I heard you and Castiel Novak got paired together for that fake marriage thing."

Dean looked up confused "Yeah and?"

"Well you know how you are about this stuff," Sam replied vaguely.

"What do you mean?"

"You know…your homophobia."

"I'm not homophobic!" Dean defended.

"Yeah right Dean. Just please be nice to him. I've talked to his brother and he's told me that he doesn't have any friends here."

Dean sighed "Fine and why are you talking to Gabriel? He's a bad influence and I told you I don't like you hanging out with him."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"You know why! He's called the freaking Trickster! He's pranked me every Tuesday for the first semester he was here! I swear he's out to get me."

"Dean quit being paranoid. It was just some harmless fun."

"Whatever just remember to think for yourself around him," Dean reminded. Man did he hate Gabriel that guy was a real dick. He looked down at his watch. "Well I have to go. I promised Lisa I'd see her some time before curfew."

"Okay bye," Sam said before Dean went through the door. He flopped onto the bed and sighed. How was he going to tell his brother that he and Gabriel have been secretly dating since February?

* * *

**A/N:** So to continue or not to continue that is the question. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: A Rough Engagement

**A/N:** I would to thank all the anonymous people (Guest), Allthingsgeeky, Jay Yates, MaTcHBoOkPoEt, and everythingcas for reviewing my story. Hope to hear more from you guys! Enjoy!

**Rating:** Hard M (mostly because of the ending)

**Warning(s):** Name-calling, Fun sexy time for Sabriel

* * *

Chapter 2: A Rough Engagement

The wonderful smell of bacon wafted up Dean's nose as he entered the school's restaurant for breakfast. Yeah that's right their school had a restaurant. None of those dingy cafeterias like those dumb public schools. He made his way to his usual table finding Lisa and his friends already there. Lisa gave him a chaste kiss after he slipped into the booth. Dean put his arm around her wondering why he felt like something was wrong with this picture. As if something was missing or needed to be replaced.

"Excuse me sir?" One of the student waiters asked.

Dean looked up "Castiel? Since when did you start working here?"

"Today is my first day."

Before Dean could respond Lisa chimed in "Can you cut the chit-chat and just take our orders?"

Castiel's eyes widened for a quick second then he composed himself. His notepad and pen ready, he asked as politely as he could manage, "Of course miss what would you like?"

After they all took their order, Dean turned to Lisa "Lis that was kind of rude."

"Oh relax he's just a scholarship kid. It's no big deal."

Gordon asked "Wait I thought his family pays for him to go here."

"They did until his dad found out he's gay the summer of junior year. He cut him off and since he's one of the top students the school offered to pay for his tuition. I've also seen him working at the library. Probably because he has to take care of that obnoxious little brother of his," Lisa replied fully enjoying being the center of attention.

"I heard he got offered the scholarship because he threatened to sue the school because of his homosexuality," Bella stated.

"Wow what a loser," Gordon added.

Lisa nodded her head in agreement "Totally."

Dean couldn't believe what his girlfriend said. She was usually so nice and sweet. Apparently her kindness was only extended towards _certain _people. How could he have been so blind?

"So Dean what do you think?" Bella asked bringing Dean out of his musings.

"About what?"

"The Novak kid," Bella answered.

Dean didn't want to go against the flock but at the same time he kind of knew what Castiel was going through. When their mom died, he had to take of Sammy to this very day. He didn't see anything wrong with that. Nevertheless he replied "Oh yeah that Novak kid is such a homo-freak."

"Here's your order sir," Castiel said coldly having heard what Dean said. When he set down Dean's black coffee, he 'accidentally' knocked it over.

"Jesus!" Dean yelled jumping up at the hot liquid on his crotch.

Lisa glared at Castiel "What the hell's wrong with you! You think even someone like you could serve a cup of coffee."

Castiel put on a fake panicked look "I'm sorry it was an accident. Here let me help."

Dean's eyes widen as Castiel got on his knees with a napkin and started wiping his crotch. Castiel just secretly grinned at how freaked out Dean was. Although there was, dare-he-say, a hint of lust in those emerald green eyes? What an interesting development.

"Um Castiel you don't have to do that. I'm fine," Dean said feebly.

Castiel stopped "Oh it's no bother sir after all what are homo-freaks for? I'll be back with a new cup of coffee for you."

"He is so not getting a tip," Lisa huffed.

Dean couldn't believe that Castiel had heard him. He felt like such a douche right now. Castiel was right about him yesterday. Then he realized that he never apologized for calling him all those names when he should have. Well that was going to change.

After they paid for their meal they got up to go to class. Well all except for Dean.

"Hey babe, are you coming or are you going to sit there all day and look pretty," Lisa teased.

"Um in a minute just go on without me I'll catch up," Dean said. Once Lisa, Bella, and Gordon were gone, he added a $30 tip to the bill. It was the least he could do for him.

Castiel came to collect the bill just as Dean left the table. When he saw the extra 30 bucks his eyes narrowed. So Dean thought he could just buy him off? Well he had another thing coming to him if he thought it was gonna be that easy. Still it was 30 dollars; he shouldn't let that go to waste. After all Gabriel needed some money for his Benny Southstreet costume for the spring musical.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe he was doing this right now. Here he was ditching class to fool around with his boyfriend in the janitor's closet. Although Gabriel did make a rather, shall we say, _persuasive_ argument. When the door closed Gabriel pulled into a kiss full of need and desire.

Sam lightly moaned as Gabriel bit his lip to gain entrance to his mouth. They fought for dominance, tongues probing, teeth clashing. Gabriel rolled his hips against Sam needing to feel some friction.

"Oh Gabe," Sam cried pushing his hips even harder against Gabriel's. They had too many clothes on for this. He tugged at Gabriel's shirt lightly just as someone opened the door a litte. Sam pushed it shut with his back and yelled "Occupied!"

"Sam? Sammy is that you? Open this door right now!"

Shit how the hell was he going to explain this one?

Dean's smug grin faded away and was replaced with a look of pure shock when he saw his little brother come out with Gabriel Novak. They better not be doing what he thinks they were doing. Oh great now the image is stuck in his mind. Where was some brain bleach when you needed some?

"Sam why were you in the janitor's closet with Gabriel?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Sam ran his hand through his hair. A nervous tick he had ever since his hair was long enough. "Um well me and Gabriel have a test last block so I thought we should skip gym to study."

"In the janitor's closet?" Dean asked slowly in disbelief.

"It was the quietest and most secluded place we could find on short notice," Sam reasoned.

Deep down Dean knew it wasn't true but since the actual truth was too much so he believed what Sam was telling him "Alright then but if I catch you ditching class again I'm telling Bobby."

"Why you do it all the time!" Sam whined.

"Do as I say not as I do bitch."

"Jerk. Come on Gabriel let's go find someplace else to study."

Gabriel followed him and once Dean was out of sight he grabbed Sam's hand. "I'm so sorry babe."

"It's okay you didn't know that was going to happen," Sam said removing his hand from Gabriel's to wrap it around his waist.

"God your brother is such a homophobic prick. I should continue my pranks on him until it knocks it right out of him!" Gabriel said indignantly.

Sam sighed "You do know I would have to kill you. He may be a bit close-minded but he's still my brother."

"Fine no pranks then," Gabriel pouted since he had thought up a really good one.

Sam laughed "Oh come on don't be like that. I know something you like even more than pranking."

"Oh really and what is that Mr. Winchester?" Gabriel inquired.

"Well Dean's hanging out with your brother at 3 so I'll come to your room then and I'll show ya," Sam said with a wink.

"Man Sammy you are going to be the death of me someday," Gabriel groaned then smiled "But what a way to go."

Meanwhile Lisa finally came up to meet Dean at the janitor's closet only for Dean to tell her he was no longer in the mood. When she asked why he grumbled something about little brothers and studying.

* * *

When Dean walked into room 666 he didn't know what to expect. He looked around finding the room pretty ordinary but it was too plain and neat. It's as if Castiel had no personality. Although there was a bookshelf crammed with novels that have seen better days. Of course he'd be a bookworm. It was actually kind of amusing.

"Hello Dean I'm glad you could make it," Castiel greeted sounding a bit surprised.

"Why, did you think I wasn't going to show up?" Dean asked feeling slightly insulted.

Castiel looked down sheepishly "To be honest yes."

"Gee thanks for thinking so little of me. Maybe I should just go," Dean replied turning towards the door.

Castiel's eyes widened "No please don't! I'm sorry but can you really blame me? You and I don't exactly have the greatest relationship."

"It's not like I beat you up like the other guys!" Dean advocated.

"Yes you don't physically beat me but you do taunt me and you don't do anything to stop the others! Then you think you can just buy me out! That's just as bad."

Dean couldn't think of anything to say back for he was telling the truth. He remembered how Sam told him he should be nice to him. "You're right. I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to you. Now how about you and I start over?"

"I don't understand. The only way we could do that is if we have a time machine and they don't exist yet. Or we both suffered amnesia but that would only be a temporary solution unless the amnesia was permanent," Castiel mused aloud.

Dean thought he was making a joke at first. Then he realized he was being serious. "Wow you think too much."

"I'm just explaining how your suggestion would be impossible."

"It's called pretend. Watch. Hi I'm Dean Winchester what's your name?" Dean greeted smiling with his hand stretched out towards Castiel.

Castiel tilted his head to the side "I know you're Dean and you know my name already. Are you okay?

Dean didn't know whether to laugh or roll his eyes Man this guy was making it hard. Even though he's quite adorable when he's confused. Whoa hold the phone did he just think a guy was adorable? Maybe there was something wrong with him. He noticed that he hasn't said anything and Castiel was still staring at him with even more concern. "What I mean is do you want to be friends?"

"Really you want to be friends with me? Why?" Castiel inquired skeptically.

"Because we are going to be around each other a lot and I think you could use one. Plus you're different from everyone else. I kind of like it," Dean replied meaning every single word.

Castiel gave a small smile and shook his hand "Okay friends it is."

When their hands joined together a spark ran between them. They immediately let go, confused by what happened. But they decided to ignore it and work on the project.

"Okay so she gave us a wedding checklist along with a binder so this should be quite simple," Castiel explained, "Now the first thing we have to do is make a budget."

"Well a low one would be nice," Dean joked.

Castiel laughed "What a romantic you are."

"I just don't think weddings are a big deal," Dean replied.

Castiel's eyes widened "But they are! It is to celebrate your love for one another in the eyes of God and all your loved ones."

"Yeah well I don't think God will be approving of our marriage. If He even exists," Dean huffed.

Castiel's head tilted and he gazed into his eyes as if he were looking into Dean's soul "You have no faith. Why?"

"Well it's kind of hard to believe in God when you pray to him to bring your mom back and end up disappointed," Dean replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Castiel said sympathetically.

Dean sighed "That's what they all say. So how about we get back to that budget huh?"

"Okay well the average budget for a wedding is $25,631"

"Are you serious?! Who the hell would spend that much?"

"We are," Castiel replied nonchalantly, "Now where do you want to get married?"

"New York," Dean replied.

"Really why?"

Dean shrugged "It just seems like a cool place and well I've always wanted to see Rock of Ages."

"The musical?" Castiel asked incredulously.

"Yes the musical! Now don't go telling anybody or I'll knock you silly," Dean threatened lightly.

"Mum's the word," Castiel replied trying to hold in his laughter. Imagining someone as butch as Dean Winchester at a musical was too ironic to not be funny.

After that they went over the wedding party and the guest list.

Castiel rolled his eyes "Seriously you want to invite Lisa? She's your girlfriend!"

Dean was about to argue but then thought it over "You're right that would be weird. Cross her off the list."

Once they settled out the guest list it was on to the other stuff which made Dean's head spin. Every time Castiel asked for his opinion he would always goes with the opposite. It was frigging frustrating. If this was what it was really like he was going to remain a bachelor forever.

"You're really into this stuff aren't you?" Dean inquired.

Castiel nodded "Well I want to be an event coordinator when I grow up. It's why I joined Home Economics in the first place."

"Oh that's cool. I heard they get paid a lot if they're good and judging by what I've seen you'd be a master at it," Dean replied sincerely.

"Thank you. How about you?"

"Oh well I'm going to become a mechanic and take over my dad's business. Right now Bobby owns it until I'm old enough."

"It must be nice having your future all planned out. It took me till last year to figure out what I wanted to be."

Dean sighed "Yep I'm super lucky. Well I should probably go. I gotta check on Sam. We can plan some of this during Home Ec tomorrow."

"Oh okay well we left off at registry so we still have a long way to go."

Dean groaned "Great see you tomorrow Cas."

"Cas?"

"Yeah it's a nickname. I give one to all my friends," Dean replied.

"Oh well then goodbye…Dean-o," Castiel said, trying to show that Dean was his friend too.

Dean laughed loudly "Don't ever call me that. It's bad enough that your brother does. Nice try though."

"Yeah I didn't like it either," Castiel agreed.

They said their final goodbyes feeling somewhat disappointed that it was over though both were confused as to why they were feeling that way.

_Meanwhile…_

Someone knocked on the door loudly "Open up!"

Gabriel panicked but when he saw that it was 3 he relaxed. He answered the door to see Sam dressed in a board room advisor's uniform. It looked like a cop outfit minus the gun. It was still ridiculously hot though. "Is there a problem sir?"

"This is a surprise inspection. I must search your room for anything that is against school policy," Sam stated seriously.

Gabriel opened the door wider "Well come on in but I assure you that there's nothing of the sort in my room."

"We'll see about that," Sam quipped and he began his search. After a few minutes he pulled out something from underneath the mattress. "Well, well what do we have here? Ah pornography and here I thought you were one of the good kids."

"I'm just holding that for a friend," Gabriel replied in pretend embarrassment.

Sam sighed "I'm sorry Novak but it looks like I'm going to have to report you."

"No sir please don't! If you do I could get expelled!" Gabriel said faking his terror.

"It's my job Novak. Nothing I can do," Sam started to head towards the door.

"Wait sir! I'll do anything!"

Sam smiled sinisterly "Anything huh?"

"Yes just please don't report me!"

"Okay then lie down on the bed," Sam ordered.

Gabriel did as he was told. When Sam went to go on top of him he asked "What are you going to do to me Mr. Winchester?"

Sam leaned in and whispered in Gabriel's ear "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even remember your own name."

Gabriel felt a twitch in his cock at the words and moaned softly.

"You like that idea huh?"

Gabriel nodded eagerly.

Sam smiled and pressed his lips against Gabriel's enthusiastically. He pushed his tongue into his mouth, exploring every crevice. He nipped his jaw and soothed the bite with his tongue. This pattern continued with each bite lasting a little longer. Gabriel's pretty sure they were gonna be some hickeys but he was totally enjoying this. He loved being marked as Sam's.

Sam tugged at Gabriel's clothes. Pretty soon he was naked while Sam was still fully clothed. He took a nipple into his mouth causing Gabriel to cry out. It only got worse as Sam rolled his hips against his. The friction made everything so much better.

"Oh Mr. Winchester don't stop," he cried out. Needing more he went to touch his weeping cock but felt his hands being slapped away. He looked up into Sam's lust filled eyes.

"You can't touch yourself. You will get off by my cock up your ass and that alone," Sam said sternly. "Ass up in the air."

Gabriel got on all fours wiggling his ass for emphasis. Sam moaned feeling himself get impossibly harder. He covered his finger in lube and covered the puckered muscle with it. Once he deemed it fit he stuck his lube-covered finger inside. He felt Gabriel accept it immediately and groaned.

A second finger joined the first followed quickly by a third. Gabriel arched against his fingers "Please Mr. Winchester fuck me. I'm ready."

Sam pulled his fingers out to replace with his big hard cock. Inch by inch he sunk into his boyfriend's ass loving how tight and hot it felt. He waited for him to adjust not wanting to hurt him.

Gabriel groaned "Please move sir,"

Sam moved against, pumping in and out, "God Novak you feel so good."

"Oh god don't stop. Uh right _there_! Gabriel shouted as Sam found his prostate.

Sam angled his cock to batter into it again, again and again. Each time he went faster and harder unable to control his erratic thrusts.

Gabriel could feel an orgasm coming on and held it off wanting this moment to last forever.

"It's okay baby let go for me," Sam cooed forgetting about the game as he was lost in the moment.

"SAM!" Gabriel yelled as spurts of come leaked out.

Sam followed after crying "Gabe!"

The two laid side by side holding hands.

"Damn Sammy-boy I didn't know you had it in ya," Gabriel said breathing heavily.

Sam's breathing was just as erratic "You're not the only one who can do kinky sex stuff."

Gabriel kissed him lovingly "We are so doing something like that again."

"Well actually I was wondering if you could do something for me," Sam asked nervously.

"Sure babe anything."

Sam whispered in his ear what he wanted to do. He noticed the hesitancy on Gabe's face. "Never mind it's a stupid idea."

Gabriel didn't want Sam to feel like he couldn't ask for anything "No, no it's fine Sam when are you free from the warden?"

Sam laughed "My brother has a party to go to on Saturday."

"Saturday it is then," Gabriel agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so this is my first time writing full-on sex. So tell me was it bad, good, okay? Advice would also be much appreciated. Hopefully my story won't be taken down. Now what does Sam want Gabriel to do? How will people feel about Dean's new friendship with Cas?. Well you won't find till later on in the story! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: What Are Friends For?

**A/N: **Oh my…is this…AN UPDATE?! Yeah sorry for taking so long. But now that 2nd term is over (thank god) and I finally figured out some ideas for new chapters I'll try to update more often. Thanks for being so patient guys! And for your follows, favorites, and reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3: What Are Friends For?

People usually start the school day by getting their stuff, talking to their friends, or doing any homework they didn't finish at the last minute. Castiel did start the day by getting his stuff…well more like trying to get his things back from the bullies. That's the same thing right?

"Hey Michael give it back!" Castiel cried as he tried to reach for his thesis paper. It was due today and his psych teacher would not accept it if turned in late.

Michael just raised the paper higher from Castiel's grasp. He put his hand over his mouth as he yawned. "Geez Novak you're going to have to try harder than that!"

Castiel considered jumping up to get his paper but that would only cause more entertainment for Michael. He might as well maintain some sense of dignity. Besides he still wouldn't be able to get it back even if he did that. Curse Michael for being so tall.

People passing by pointed and jeered at the spectacle. Some held sympathetic eyes. However no one, not a single one of them, stepped in to help. Not that Castiel expected them to. He learned long ago that he would have to rely on only himself and no one else in such matters. Sure he had Gabriel but he just ended up causing more trouble than he could handle. Castiel was just about to give up hope when….

"Give him back the paper Johnson," Dean demanded his posture tense. Man did he hate bullies. Yeah he knew that made him a hypocrite but he wanted to change. No longer be a jerk and be someone he could be proud of.

Michael glanced at Dean then looked back at Castiel with mirth in his eyes "Aw look your little boyfriend has come to rescue you."

Dean clenched his hands into fists and came closer to Michael "Ha forgot what a comedian you are. Now. Give him. The paper. Back."

"Alright Winchester no need to get your panties in a bunch," Michael replied with an insincere grin. He lowered the paper down and stretched it out to Castiel.

Castiel reached out to grab the paper but, at the last second, Michael pulled it back and ripped it into tiny pieces.

"Oops sorry Novak. Looks like you're going to have to fail." Michael said being completely unapologetic.

Castiel watched as the pieces of paper fell like confetti at a parade. Except this wasn't a joyous occasion. He felt the small fragments slip through his fingers. He had worked so hard on it. Not turning it in would damage his grade considerably. He could tell his teacher what happened but it's not like he would believe him.

Dean came over and kneeled beside Cas "I'm sorry I couldn't help. Michael's a real asshole. I have no idea what Lisa saw in him."

Castiel just nodded. He didn't wish to speak about Michael right now.

Dean realized this and felt like such an idiot. He tried to change the subject by asking "So what's the paper about anyway?"

"I had to write a master thesis for psych. It's nothing special," Castiel explained still looking at the floor. Some people were still laughing about what just happened as if his misery were a funny joke.

Dean didn't like the sadness on Cas' face. He glared at everyone in the area "Come on guys! There's nothing to see here! Maybe go and read a book! I heard they raise your I.Q. and at this rate you guys need all the points you can get."

Castiel couldn't help but smile at the last part. He looked up at Dean with gratitude shining in his eyes "Thank you Dean."

"Don't mention it," Dean shrugged off trying not to think about how incredibly blue Cas' eyes were.

The bell rang and Castiel sighed. "Well see you in Home Ec."

Dean noticed the sullen look on Cas' face "You have psych right now don't you?"

Castiel nodded as he adjusted a twisted strap on his backpack.

"Well how about I come with you? I'm sure an eye witness would make this more believable plus Mr. Colt is an old family friend of mine," Dean offered knowing how important grades were to him. Sometimes he wished he could be more like that.

Castiel was shocked by Dean's kindness. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all "I really appreciate that but I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Coach Singer won't mind if I'm late for gym. Besides this is what friends do for each other and we are friends right?"

Castiel smiled "Yes Dean we are."

Dean smiled back "Well then show me the way."

* * *

Friday was finally here thank god. Dean didn't know if he could handle anymore lectures. He swore that his history teacher has said um at least a million times by now. Honestly how could someone listen to a teacher drone on all day? Lisa passed him a note while the teacher wasn't looking. He opened it and read:

_Hey do want to skip Home Ec and go behind the bleachers? It could be fun ;)_

Normally Dean would be all over this but Cas would kill him if he missed out on any of the wedding plans. He looked at Lisa and shook his head. She shot him an angry look and turned back around. Great now's he in the doghouse. The bell rang and Dean raced off to Home Ec before Lisa could have a 'talk' with him.

50 minutes into the class Dean and Castiel were now on the topic of music.

"Our song is not going to be 'At Last' by Etta James!" Dean flat out refused.

They just couldn't agree on a song. Castiel wanted something a bit more modern or classic while Dean would only suggest old school rock songs.

"What about 'I Don't Want To Live Without You' by Foreigner?" Dean suggested wishing that this could be over. But no Mr. Event Coordinator wanted them to be serious about this. The only reason why he even wanted to discuss the wedding first dance song was because he thought it would be fun. Too bad they have totally different tastes in music.

Castiel was about to object until he decided to give it some thought "Okay. I like it."

Dean's eyes widen in shock "Did we just agree on something?"

"I think we did. Now what colors should the invitations be? I narrowed it down to these two shades," Castiel held up the two samples. "The left is ecru and the right is ivory. Which one do you think it should be?"

"They look the same to me," Dean shrugged honestly not seeing the difference.

Castiel rolled his eyes "Of course _you _wouldn't see it. Well it's going to be ecru because the ivory is a bit too dark."

"Okay then good job," Dean said as sincerely as possible even though he thought Cas was crazy. Seriously they looked exactly the same! How could anyone tell the difference!

Castiel smiled "Thank you Dean. Class is almost over so I think that's enough for today."

"Thank god. You know this whole wedding thing is so annoying. It's no wonder people elope in Vegas or Atlantic City."

"Oh come on it's not that bad. Its better when you love the person," Castiel replied sadly.

Dean was about to question that when the bell rang. Before he left an idea struck him "Hey Cas do you want to eat lunch with me?"

"Are you sure? I don't think your friends will appreciate that," Castiel said not wanting to associate with the people who torment him.

Dean chuckled "Well then I just won't sit with them. It'll be just you and me."

Castiel's heart started beating faster. Dean wanted to have lunch…with him? He knew that they were friends but he never thought Dean would take it this far. "Okay sounds great."

Dean smiled then noticed Lisa heading towards him "Great I just have to deal with something first and then we'll go."

Castiel grinned back. "Okay I'll be waiting outside of the classroom."

Lisa appeared in front of Dean with her hands on her hips. Judging by the glare on her face she was not pleased to see him.

"Hey Lis listen I know you're upset but hear me out," Dean began.

Lisa cut him off "No I'm sick of 'hearing you out'! You have been avoiding me since your dad died! I've been really patient since I know how much that has affected you, really I do but that doesn't give you a pass to treat me this way!"

Dean was speechless. They have had plenty of fights but this was their first big one.

Lisa sighed and looked at him with desperation in her eyes "Can you just talk to me or something please? I miss you and you know I love you but if things keep going the way they are…"

"You'll what?" Break up with me?" Dean asked feeling his eyes get watery. He wasn't ready for her to leave him yet.

"I don't want to but I know I deserve better than this," Lisa affirmed feeling a tear roll down her face.

Castiel heard everything outside and was shocked. He felt uncomfortable for eavesdropping but he didn't mean to. Somehow he felt hopeful that Dean and Lisa would break up. But why? Sure Dean was attractive with his Colgate smile, mesmerizing green eyes, and the most adorable freckles on his face. Plus ever since they became friends Castiel has seen a different side of him. A person he could easily fall…

"Oh no," Castiel thought as he came to a realization, "I have a crush on Dean Winchester!"

Dean came out of the classroom with his arm around Lisa "Hey Cas do you mind taking a rain check on that lunch? I need to have some quality time with my girl."

Castiel got slammed with a bout of jealousy but firmly pushed it down. After all there's no way Dean would ever feel the same way. For pete's sakes he's straight! Yet his mind couldn't help remembering the look in Dean's eyes at breakfast yesterday.

"Cas you okay?" Dean asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He hoped he didn't hurt the guy's feelings.

Castiel looked at the hand on his shoulder and felt tingles run through his body. He tried to smile reassuringly "Yeah I don't mind. I guess we could hang out some other time?"

"How about Saturday? There's this huge party and it'll be a lot of fun," Dean proposed ignoring the signal Lisa gave him. Lately he hasn't been enjoying these parties as much as he used to. He rather hang out with Sam or work on the Impala yet there were social obligations he had to fulfill being captain of the baseball team and Mr. Popular. Maybe with Cas there it wouldn't be so bad.

Castiel's eyes widened. A party? He hasn't been to one of those since he was five. Although he had a feeling that this would be a lot different from that. He was about to say no until he saw the hope on Dean's face. Now how could he say no to that? "I'll be there."

Dean gave a thousand watt smile "Great! It's at this teen club called Cling."

"Okay," Castiel said since he was really nervous now. He heard about Cling from his brother and it was not his kind of place at all.

"Alright I'll see you around Cas," Dean said as he and Lisa headed off to lunch.

Castiel didn't even get a chance to say his farewells as Lisa whisked Dean away.

"What do you think you are doing? You can't invite him! He's a total dweeb!" Lisa berated once they were seated at a table outside.

Dean had enough of this "Look Cas is my friend and if you can't accept that then maybe we shouldn't be together."

Lisa was surprised then laughed "You think he's your friend? Oh please. He's probably just trying to get in your pants."

"Cas isn't like that and I don't like you making fun of him. Will you please at least try to be friendly with him? I'd really appreciate it," Dean beseeched.

"Fine I'll be nice to him for you," Lisa stated knowing that Dean was not budging.

"Promise?" Dean asked.

Lisa rolled her eyes "I promise."

Dean kissed Lisa "Thank you. I know you'll like him once you get to know him. It's hard not to."

* * *

**A/N: **So Dean and Lisa aren't doing so well. What will happen at the party? Will Lisa actually keep her promise? What do you think of Dean and Castiel's first dance song? Here's an idea…tell me in a review!


End file.
